A spherical hanging ornament whose front surface is specified is known. As shown in FIG. 1 of the following patent document 1, the spherical hanging ornament is, for example, a type of an ornament that is composed of a single pearl with a single diamond attached to the front thereof and worn by a body by being hung by a chain.
In this type of the ornament, when it is worn by a body, it is necessary that the ornament faces a definite and unchanged direction. When, for example, the ornament is worn by a body in the above example, the affinity of the ornament is reduced by half unless the diamond faces the front at all times when it is viewed from a user.
However, when a through-hole is formed to an ornamental spherical body itself and a wire member is inserted thereinto, the spherical body turns around the hanging wire member and is liable to change its direction.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-72407